Klaus'return
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Hope and Roman are talking in the compound when Klaus returns home from his murder spree in France and both Hope and Roman are surprised by who accompanied him back and how they know each other.


**This takes place after episode 1 of season 5 and during episode 2.**

 **I'm so excited Caroline is in this season.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the originals.**

 **Xxx**

" Roman it's good to see you and I'm surprised you came all the way from mystic falls to New Orleans to see me but you need to leave now."

Sixteen year old Hope Mikaelson grabs sixteen year old dirty blonde Roman's hand trying to escort him out of of the house before there trouble. Roman is a vampire and came to New Orleans to talk with hope and is not leaving until he talks with her. " I'm not leaving, I want to talk with you."

" Fine we can we talk but we can't talk in the house and especially can't talk in my room."

He follows Hope downstairs to the front door. " Hope what's wrong why can't we talk in the house."

Hope takes a breath she really didn't want to tell him this secret but he won't leave and at any moment he could find out she leads him into the living room. " Have you been hearing rumors of a hybrid named klaus has gone completely mad and has went on a killing spree throughout Europe but mostly in France."

" Yeah."

" Well he's my father, my names not Hope Marshall its Hope Mikaelson."

Roman eyes widen in surprise and he has to sit down, even though Roman is a young vampire he's heard of the Mikaelsons. He came to New Orleans to ask Hope why it said her last name was Mikaelson but she goes by Marshall when he snuck into Alaric Saltzman's desk to drink his bourbon he saw Hope's parent contacts and found the address and came to find her.

" You thought it was impressive that I got suspended you don't even know the half of my crazy life. I haven't spoken to my dad in five years haven't seen him in seven, my mom shipped me off to Salvatore school so she could be alpha and have a boyfriend without having the responsibilities of being a parent. I have aunts and uncles spread out all over the world and one of my uncles had his mind erased by my aunts boyfriend so he doesn't remember me or any of his siblings. I couldn't go to my other uncles wedding because according to my mom it would of been to dangerous. When I was nine I did a spell to Astro protect myself to my dad to say hi and I found him ripping the heart out a woman then he screamed at me to get out."

Roman to shocked to speak but luckily that didn't stop the shouting coming from the hall " Hope where are you?"

Hope looks out into the hallway then at Roman " Please stay here, I'll be right back."

" Is that your dad?"

"Yes and I don't want you to get killed please stay here."

Roman walks over to her and places his hands under her wrists tenderly " I care about you too."

Hope shyly smiles down. " Oh I um-" before Hope can finish the sentence Klaus walks in and see a teenage boy touching his daughter. The protective alpha wolf gene in him perks up and he has Roman pinned to the doorframe by his throat in seconds.

"Dad." Hope uses her magic and flings Klaus off Roman.

Hope goes over to help Roman up and they both look over at Klaus who is being helped up by the co head of their school Caroline Forbes. Who came with him to make sure Klaus didn't leave a trail of bodies from France to New Orleans.

" Miss. Forbes?"

Caroline smiles at them " Hello, Roman your supposed to be in school and Hope I've been told your suspension I'll look in to it, I know of the family issue so we will get you back in Mystic Falls in no time I'm sorry it has to be this."

" You know of the issue and you know my dad?"

Caroline and Klaus smile at each other Caroline breaks their eye contact by responding to Hope. " Yes we've known each other for twenty years, and when your mom enrolled you I asked about your dad and your mom informed me of the situation."

" And I've loved every minute you've been in my life love."

" It's taken me many years to realize I've loved having you in my life too."

Hope and Roman are watching them and are surprised and a little disturbed. Roman leans over and whispers in Hope's ear. " This is weird, I don't think I've ever seen Miss Forbes smile."

Hope whispers back " This is weird I haven't seen my dad in seven years and he returns with the co head of our school and they are flirting. I didn't even know they knew each other. You've never seen her smile because your always getting in trouble."

Roman smirks at her and Hope ask's " How did you meet my dad?"

Caroline glances at Klaus who gives her a look saying I don't want her to know the real truth of me. " I was a young vampire and Klaus came to Mystic Falls he needed my best friends help solving a problem. After he solved his problem he stayed in the town and developed feelings for some of the people in town and attending town functions. Soon after all the Mikaelsons were in Mystic Falls, they made my life and the Salvatore's which the school was name after lives Interesting."

Neither Hope nor Roman knew there were actually Salvatore's that their school was named after. " There were actual Salvatore's, what was the school before it was a school?"

" It was a home it belonged to the Salvatore brother, Caroline and Rebekah lived there too, I was a frequent visitor, Elijah dropped in a couple times."

Caroline looks down at her watch " I'm going to have to get a hotel room to stay in and leave tomorrow. Roman I'll drive you back to school."

" Miss Forbes I drove here."

" Tomorrow your following me back to school."

Klaus looks down at the woman who captivated his heart all those years ago and has held it in the palm of her hand. " You don't have to stay in a hotel you can stay here."

Caroline glances up at him and see the flirty look in his eyes." I'm not sleeping in your room."

"Only if you want to love, I was not suggesting that but I love that's where your mind went first."

 **Xxx**

Roman turns to Hope after her dad and Caroline leave, she is in shock. " Are you ok?"

" No, I thought I knew my family, I know they have millions of secrets but I thought I knew some but I had no clue that not only did Miss. Forbes knew my dad or or my aunts and uncles. I have been going to the Salvatore school since I was seven and she never let on that she knew anyone else but my mom. Plus my aunt lived in our school and we a home in Mystic Falls I never knew about."

" When we get back to Mystic Falls we'll find your families house. It could be our get away from school."

Hope smiles at him she's happy he hasn't run from all the Information he has gotten today.

 **Xxx**

As Klaus is guiding Caroline up the stairs to her room they go past the parlor and Caroline stops at the door frame." Ah Klaus come back here."

Klaus who was halfway up the stairs turns back and sees what Caroline was looking at Which is Aurora who is dead under a sheet. " What or should I say who is that?"

" I'd rather not say."

Caroline looks up at him and he's not making eye contact with her or even looking at her. " Klaus its me I made/helped you clean up your slaughter in France, I dug pliers in your back when Silas made you think there was white oak heading to your heart. I'm not going to judge you, plus this will bother me if you don't tell me."

" My ex from a thousand years ago she's dead and under a sleeping spell we just don't know what to do with her."

"I've known this family for twenty years and your still surprising me."

Klaus laughs and grabs her hand and pulls her away from the parlor " Your life is never dull with us love."

" No it is not."

Klaus brings her to her room for the night it's a normal looking room theirs a bed, a nightstand and a dresser. " Did you really ask Hayley about me when she enrolled Hope."

" Yes I thought you would enroll her but Hayley said you had to leave because of the hollow and a couple days later I got your check."

While Caroline looking around the room Klaus is watching her. " I never stopped you know."

Caroline glances up at him from the bed " I know I could see it on your face in France, I married Stefan to draw out Katherine I said yes to his proposal because he said he loved me. I knew he always loved Elena and even though he said he loved me I knew it wasn't with his whole heart. I know you love me and have since you gave me blood on my birthday but I was scared I'm not anymore. We both have kids and you have part of a extremely evil person living in you but I'm done avoiding it. I was in France not just to talk with the Delacruz family I could of sent Alaric to talk with them but I didn't. I went knowing you were there, when Rebekah called me I was happy to track you down."

Klaus vamps up to her and wraps his arms around her waist picking her up. " You don't know how long I've waited to hear that love."

She wraps her arms around his neck " This room is nice but I do want to sleep in your room. After all one day it will be ours."


End file.
